¡Juega conmigo, tio Takeshi!
by Nagi w
Summary: Un dia normal en el patio de la casa de los Yamamoto una niña hiperactiva desea aprender a jugar al beisbol con su tio. No sería nada peligroso si aquel tio no fuera Takeshi.


**¡Juega conmigo, tio Takeshi!**

**Disclamer: nada nuevo por aquí. Discendia (Dis) me a desobedecido. Hemos escrito la historia las dos juntas y me he ofrecido a pasarla yo a ordena porque ella está con otros proyectos mas trabajosos y al final la ha pasado ella. Pero bueno, a lo que venía. Esto pertenece a una locura quizá causada por los examenes, pero los personajes que aparecen son de la diosa Akira Amano menos los nuestros. Disfrutad.**

**PD: para quien no recuerde o no haya leido las fichas Vongola, Kala es la hija de Dino y Rio. Rio es la hermana gemela de Takeshi (el OC de Dis) y Ame es la hija de Takeshi. Esto está ambientado en lo que sería la 11ª Generación Vongola, pequeños momentos en familia que nos gusta escribir.**

Que cierta visita con nombre de niña llegara desde Italia de la mano de su madre a la casa de la familia Yamamoto, era sinónimo de líos, problemas, situaciones comprometidas y, sobre todo, mucho ruido. Buscar un ejemplo de ello siempre fue fácil, solo había que escoger un día cualquiera, sin necesidad de fechas exactas pero normalmente ubicado en el verano; un día que amaneciese tranquilo, porque acabaría de cualquier forma excepto de la misma de la que comenzó.

-¡Porfis, pofis, porfiiiiiiis! ¡Vengaaa, porfiiiis! Te prometo que me portaré muy bien, haré todo lo que quieras, sacaré cuarenta y trece mil veces a Jirou a pasear si me enseñas.

-Tu madre me ha dicho que no lo haga. Eres una enana. –Takeshi reía mientras desordenaba el pelo de la niña.- Cuando seas mayor te enseñaré.

-Pero le has enseñado a Ame y ella tiene 8 años, y yo estos –le mostrió la palma de una de sus manos completamente abierta. Él cogió la otra manita y le hizo alzar un dedo.

-Te equivocas, tienes estos. –Kala hinchó los carrillos mientras su tío seguía riendo.- Y se dice seis, se-is.

-¡Me da igual! ¡Yo quiero que me enseñes como a Ame! –su tono de voz daba a entender que iba a comenzar una rabieta infantil.

-Es demasiado para ti, aun eres… pequeña para jugar con espadas. –tuvo que inventar esa excusa para quitarle la idea de la cabeza, ya que no quería decirle que era un poco torpe y podría hacerse daño.

-Yo no he dicho nada de espadas –ella le miraba con ojos acuosos, dignos de un perrito abandonado.- ¡Quiero jugar a béisbol!

Kala comenzó a saltar al ritmo de la palabra béisbol, insistiendo ruidosamente bajo la atónita mirada de Takeshi.

-¿Béisbol? Pero si no le he enseñado a Ame a jugar; a ella no le gusta. Yo pensé que decías que querías aprender el Shigure Souen Ryu. ¡Haha~!

-¡Nooo! El abuelo dice que no toque los cuchillos ni las espadas, además si me hago daño a papá le dará un patatús, ya sabes como se pone. Y con cicatrices y cortes no estaré guapa –admitió melosamente en voz baja.

-Pues entonces espérame aquí, que voy a por mis cosas. –y nada más acabar la frase desapareció dentro de la casa.

-¡Sí! –dijo mas para si misma, en signo de victoria.

Y es que lo que Kala sabía era que su tío se había convertido en uno de los jugadores estrellas de la liga nacional de béisbol, según había escuchado de su madre y de los señores que hablaban durante los partidos de la televisión. Obviamente, la pequeña no se había quedado corta y presumía de ello siempre que fuera posible.

Al mismo tiempo que Takeshi volvía con su equipación, es decir, guante, pelota y bate, Ame se asomó al patio desde el dojo, donde estaba entrenando kendo, y lo que vio no fue algo que le hiciese mucha gracia. Ya sabía perfectamente que, que su padre le ofreciese (o en este caso aceptase) jugar al béisbol con alguien normal y corriente no era bueno. Pero si era con el torpe manojo de nervios que era su prima, era aún peor. Se apartó el flequillo de los ojos y se secó el sudor de la frente para asegurarse de que lo que veía era cierto, y al ser así, salió disparada, shinai en mano, hacia el restaurante, donde estaban su abuelo y su tía.

-¡Tía Rio! ¡Tía Rio! –entró gritando a toda velocidad hasta agarrarse al delantar que llevaba la mujer.

Sin decir una palabra más debido al sofoco, Ame simplemente tiró de ella hasta el patio, dejándole ver la situación. Rio suspiró y fue hacia su hermano gemelo, lo que hizo pensar a la niña que finalmente le reprendería por hacer tales locuras, pero sus ilusiones se vieron destrozadas cuando la vio sonreir y revolver el cabello de Takeshi.

-Si vas a hacer eso, al menos dale un casco, ¿no?

-¡Ah! Tienes razón. –encontró a Ame con la mirada y se dirigió a ella. –Peque, ¿podrías ir a por un casco para Kala? Busca en mi habitación.

La niña, resignada y molesta, hizo lo que le pidieron, pero no solo llevó el casco, también un par de rodilleras, otro de coderas, cojines y hasta un collarín que había encontrado. Cuando le colocó todas las protecciones a su prima, Takeshi se echó a reir.

-Parece una estrellita de mar, ¿para qué le pones tantas cosas?

-Porque tú con un bate tienes más peligro que el tío Shamal colaborando con Bianchi. Quiero proteger a mi única prima de verdad.

-De momento la única –corrigió Rio entre risas.

-¡De ninguna manera! ¿¡Dónde está Dino, que le capo! –con aquellos gritos de Tsuyoshi desde la ventana de la cocina todos pudieron confirmar que siempre tenía una oreja puesta donde quiera que se encontrasen.

-Esto… ¿Quién está a cargo del restaurante, papá? –preguntó la mujer con naturalidad, obviando el comentario anterior. Esta vez no hubo respuesta alguna, dando a entender que se había ido a cumplir con su deber como dueño.

Takeshi había aprovechado la distracción de su hija con Tsuyoshi para ayudar a Kala a quitarse las cosas que le había puesto a la fuerza. Ame, al verlo, se cruzó de brazos, con gesto molesto. Cuando no se trataba de kendo o de espadas no se sentía comprendida en esa familia, y eso que todo lo hacía por el bien de los que quería. Su tía la abrazó por la espalda cariñosamente, acariciándole los hombros para que se destensara.

-Relájate, todo irá bien. –y por enésima vez, ese don que tenían ambos hermanos para tranquilizar funcionó.

Se sentaron juntas a la espera de lo que iba a ocurrir. A su derecha tenían a Takeshi, jugueteando con la pelota, dispuesto a lanzar en cualquier momento. Frente a él, alejada varios pasos, Kala se peleaba con el casco que le negaba la visión por ser demasiado grande para ella. Resignada pero tan hiperactiva como siempre, tomó la posición que creía que era correcta y levantó el bate.

-¡Voy a lanzar! –advirtió a su sobrina cuando la vio lista.

-¡Vaaa!

"No mueras, prima" rezaba Ame en silencio a la vez que Rio animaba a su hija. Takeshi se preparó y lanzó la pelota incoscientemente con todas sus fuerzas. Kala, que no veía, comenzó a mover el bate a lo loco de un lado a otro, de cualquier modo, hasta que sintió que la bola golpeaba algo. Se quitó el casco y con orgullo sonrió e hizo el signo de la victoria al no ver el pequeño esférico a su alrededor.

-¡Le dí! ¡Un honrán!

Takeshi empezó a reir de forma tan intensa que parecía incapaz de parar incluso para coger una bocanada de aire. Señaló hacia la niña, que no entendió el gesto.

-Home-run. Se dice… Home-run.

-¡No importa! ¡He ganado!

-Me parece que no –murmuró Ame con un suspiro.

-¿¡Eh! ¿Por qué no? –preguntó desilusionada.

-No le has dado a la pelota –aclaró Rio, señalando también al mismo lugar que su hermano.

Fue entonces cuando Kala decidió girarse y la vio. La bola permanecía estática en el hueco que había perforado en el árbol, rodeada de astillas que la sujetaban más ahí. Decepcionada, se sentó en el suelo. Takeshi se acercó a ella y le acarició el pelo, sonriente.

-Yo tampoco lo conseguí a la primera, no te preocupes.

-Jooo –se quejaba la niña

-¡A comer! –llegó la potente voz de Tsuyoshi desde la cocina.

Sin pensárselo dos veces, Takeshi salió disparado con un crío. Ame y Rio fueron junto a Kala, que alzó los brazos buscando que su madre la cogiera.

-¿Cuándo viene papá?

-Eso, eso. ¿Cuándo viene el tío Dino? –preguntó también la mayor, esperando encontrarse pronto con el menos cabezahueca de aquella familia, y por ende, a quién más prefería.

-Más tarde, ahora está trabajando, pero vendrá a tiempo para cenar con nosotros. –les puso como excusa

A tan corta edad, lo mejor para las niñas eran pocos detalles, aún no tenían porque saber de mafias. Así lo habían acordado entre toda la Vongola.

-Tengo hambre después de haber entrenado –cambió de tema Ame, intentando dar prisa a su tía y a su prima.

-¡Pues yo más! –repuso Kala desde los brazos de Rio.

-Vale –contestó con indiferencia.

-¡No! ¡No! Tienes que decir "yo más todavía"

Ame suspiró, siempre había que seguirla el juego, y habló sin ganas.

-Yo más todavía…

-¡Comeré dos platos más que tú!

-Yo más todavía…

Y así siguieron discutiendo, tan solo porque a la pequeña le apetecía, hasta llegar al comedor, dónde se convirtió en una competición entre tío y sobrina por ver quién vaciaba más platos y vasos.

**Bueno la verdad esque este capitulo nos salió algo largo, al menos mas de lo acostumbrado, sin embargo esperamos que hayais leido al menos hasta la despedida jajaja. Esperamos que hayais disfrutado**


End file.
